ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Absolute Virtue
'Notes:' :*Has a chance of popping a few seconds after Jailer of Love is killed. :*About 100,000 HP :*Casts Aero V, Aeroga IV, Tornado II, instant-cast Meteor and Comet. :*Uses all 2-hour abilities. :*Uses a polearm. ::*Attacks for 400-500 damage. ::*Medusa Javelin does about 2000 damage. :*Auroral Wind does about 800 damage. :*Resists Stun and Gravity. Shadowbind works. :*Summons 3 Aern's Wynav to assist it. After it gains the trademark Aern Bracelets at lower HP, he can summon 6 Aern's Wynav at once. ::*The Wynavs cast Tier IV single-target nukes and Tier III -gas corresponding to the current day. ::*The Wynavs also use Mijin Gakure. ::*The Wynavs can be resummoned after being killed. Following the release of ToAU, Absolute Virtue is reported to now have draw-in. 'Rumours' Since the first time AV was spawned, there have been various rumours and theories over how to weaken, or defeat it. These perticularly deal with the problem of AV's Two Hour abilities, or AoEs. Various rumours include (Please keep in mind, these may or may not have any basis in fact): :*Using Jailer Weapons ::* 2-hour abilities may be locked by having someone in the alliance with the appropriate Job and Jailer weapon, with virtue stones equipped, engage Absolute Virtue. A WHM with Prudence Rod and Virtue Stones equipped and engaged on Absolute Virtue could lock its Benediction ability. The rumour notes that you only need to be engaged, not actively meleeing. ::** He will not use any of that job's abilities above ::*Using Jailer Weapons deals Extra Damage :*Ebon Panels are related to AV :*AV has a "Secret Weakness", much like most CoP bosses (Anima, Mistmelts, Salts, etc.) :*Killing Aern's Wynav Weakens AV in some form. :**Forcing him to Spirit Link himself to death prevents him from healing himself. :*He is weaker when fought by smaller numbers of people 'Dialogue' Dialogue when it appears- Absolute Virtue: "At lassst the time has come... The ssscattered fragments of my thoughtsss once again mine. Long forgotten memoriesss filling me once more... However... these memories generate sssuffering... These thoughtsss... bring remorssse... Tell me... for what sssearcheth thou, to travel this far? Show me... by what principlesss art thou driven?" Dialogue when defeated- Absolute Virtue: "By thy principlesss... I have been freed by the chainsss placed upon me from time immemorial. Thy path... extends to the far reaches of time and ssspace... But sssomeday... thou shalt reach... thy destin..." (Note. It does say freed by the chains, not freed from the chains). Historical Background Absolute Virtue is a concept found in ancient Greek philosophy and Christianity. To the Greeks, it was a principle which exists beyond material forms, an Idea located in the world of Ideas (as envisioned by Plato). Absolute Virtue was constant across different types of people, but relative virtue, how that virtue is displayed in that social class or that gender varies depending on the status or gender of the person. Socrates said it was possible for humans to attain absolute virtue and thus understand Truth. To Medieval Christianity, Absolute Virtue was defined as God. God was absolute virtue. Accordingly, to the Greeks, Absolute Virtue would contain the virtues of Wisdom (Prudence), Courage (Fortitude), Temperance, and Justice, and to the Medieval Christians, Absolute Virtue would contain the virtues of Prudence, Fortitude, Temperance, Justice, Faith, Hope, and Charity/Love. While the 7 Jailers drop weapons and torques bearing the name of their virtue, Absolute Virtue only drops items bearing the name of seven sins. This would lead to the implication that Absolute Virtue may not be as virtuous as its name implies. Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:Aern